mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Almost 2 (Map Game)
What is Almost? Well Almost is a map game in which almost everything that could have happened in something place did happen. Perhaps someone who was important died, or someone who died OTL didn't die. Diffirent outcomes of battles, a storm here and there, someone build a colony here instead of there. Mods *Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Co-Head Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Mod #1(UNAPPROVED): *Mod #2 (UNAPPROVED): *Mod #3 (UNAPPROVED): *Map-Maker/Mod #2 (UNAPPROVED): *Lead Map Maker/Sub-Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Chief War Mod/Sub-Mod (Does Algorithm)/Mod (APPROVED)': WHY [[User Talk:toby2|'seriously why???!!!]] 17:58, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Omega War Mod/Sub-Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Sub-Mod/Sub-Mapmaker/Sub-War Mod (UNAPPROVED): ' Would-be mods need to have already been a ordinary player in at least 1 map game in order to have sufficient experience to do their job properly. Mod Constitutionhttp://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/An_Alternate_1992_%28Map_Game%29?action=edit&section=3 *A mode can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than 1 player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Major PODs Europe *Celtic Brythonians managed to hold back the Anglo-Saxons, and Brittanian remained largley Celtic. *Vikings never discovered Iceland and the Irish monk colony their succeeded, causing Iceland rename as Thule with a Celtic population. *Napoleon's brother remained in control of Spain and conquered Portugal, who's royal familiy fled to Brazil. This would result in the collapse of the Portuguese Empire and cause most of their colonies to declare independance. *Belgium never revolted from the Netherlands. *Italy was never properly united. *The Baltic peoples were far more united under Lithuanian culture, and manged to repel many of the later German and Russian invasions. *After the Battle of Tours, King Charles the Hammer with greater help from Christian Frankish and Germanic tribes managed to drive the Umayyads out of Hispania, and all the way to North Africa where the Christian Kingdom of Mauritaunia was then set up. Other parts of Christian North Africa were eventually lost. *The 3rd Crusade was far more succesful, as the Emporer of the Holy Roman Empire did not drown, and the King of France didn't get sick, allowing them as well as the King of Mauritainia (Morrocco) to accompany King Richard the Lionheard. This allowed the Christians to retake much the Levant and keep a hold of it. These counties in the Holy Land later formed Greater Jerusalem. *Byzantium was never renamed Constantinople, and therefore never became Istanbul. *Britain remained predominantly Catholic, along with Ireland, but not Iceland. *Poland is a war-torn region fulled of proxy-wars betweem the German Empire, Russian Empire, and Kingdom of Lithuania. *Norweigen and Swedish culture never divereged, remaining Norse. The Finnish were later Norsized. These factors allowed for Scandinavia to stay united. *The Ottomans had better luck in converting the Georgians. *Micheal the Brave of Wallachia was not murdered in 1600 rather he died of natural causes much later, his son then ascended the throne and managed to hold the three principalities of Romania together. Because of this Romania in fully united under one king. Asia *The Buddhist Uesegi clan unified Japan. This resulted in more widespread Buddhism over Shintoism in Japan. *Japan and Russia began the Japanese-Russian War earlier, and ended in 1898 *After the fall of the Persian Empire, many Zoroastrians fled to Central Asia rather than India, producing predominantly Zoroastrian-Shamanist cultures amongs the Central Asians. *The Ottomans never assasinated all their Janissaries, allowing for them to retain a greater amount of power. *Sikhism was more predominant in Northwest India up to Kashmir, effectivley creating a wall between Hindus and Muslims, allowing India to remain more predominantly Hindu. *The Ottomans were stopped mostly past Anatolia by united Slavic forces. *The Taungoo managed to resist European conquest after allying with Siam. *The stronger-than-OTL Ottomans and Persian sset aside their diffirences and allied againt Europeans. Joined later by the Turkmen Federation they were able to resist the British and Russians. Americas *Alaska and much of Western Canada was colonzied by Russia *Venezueala and Panama remained part of Gran Colombia, Ecuador didn't. *The Moors colonized most of the Caribbean. *Maya were unified and managed to defend themselves from the Toltec, and many rulers converted to Christianity when the Spanish came and were able to retain greater parts of their culture. This also results in the current Ajawa of Maya *Netherlands colonzied all of Guinea. *Mexican Empire remained. *Many Native American tribes in the Appalachians united into a confederation, and managed to secure s sizable amount of land for themselves to keep from the colonists. *Empire of Brittania colonized Greenland and mos of Canada, whereas France would end up colonizing most of OTL USA over to California (Which later became independant of Louisianne). *The Mormons managed to set up a succesful colony in Deseret. Oceania *Portugal colonized Tasmania. *The Netherlands colonized New Zeeland *Melanesia was completely colonzied by Brittanica. *Indonesia was divided more amongst the Europeans. Africa *Portugal colonzied Mozambique and Madagascar. *Shaka Zulu was never born, and as a result Afrikaaners are more predominant in South Africa, and make up about 35% of the population (OTL 15%). The British also were unable to defeat the Boers. *After the collapse of the Umayyads and conquest by King Charles the Hammer the Morrocans/Mauritaunians were Christianized. They were later considered Western and became a minor colonial-power. *Liberia would become an international colony to send free-slaves. Map Map Issues States If someone has better ideas for these countries do tell. Americas *Canadica : *Louissianne: Spartian300 (talk) 16:53, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Applachia: *Aleyska: *California: *Ajara de Maya: *Mexico: *Ghuba: *Ibn Bajaica: *al-Haiti: *Port al-Haftar: *Gran Colombia: *Honduras: *Ecuador: *Chile: *Argentina: *Surinam: *Argentina: *Empire of Brazil: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *Deseret: WHY [[User Talk:toby2|'seriously why???!!!]] 18:43, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Africa *Angola: *Mozambique: *Madigascar: *Liberia: *Oranje State: *Stenia: *South Afrikaa: *Ethiopia: *Mauritania: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **Mauritanian Socotra: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **Mauritanian Soloman Islands: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:49, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Europe * Britannia: **Britannian Nigeria: **Britannian Central Africa: **Britanian Sudan: **Britanian Cyprus: **Britanian Congo: **Britanian Zambia: **Britanian Melanesia: **Britanian Australia: **Britanian Arabia: **Britanian India: **Brittanian Malaysia: *France: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 18:27, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Indochina: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 18:27, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French North Africa: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 18:27, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Maldives: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Indonesia: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Kenya: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Ivory Coast: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Sahel: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Senegal: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Polynesia: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Pakistan: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Kashmir: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) **French Hainan: For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2014 (UTC) *German Empire: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **German Ceylon: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **German Namibia: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **German Tanzania: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **German Cameroons: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **German Shanadong : Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **West Poland: Mapmaker023 (talk) 14:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Netherlands **Dutch Indonesia **Dutch Guinea: **Dutch Somalia: **Dutch New Zeeland: **Dutch Biafra: *Scandinavia: **Scandinavian Somalia: **Scandinavian Indonesia: **Scandinavian Bangladesh: **Scandinavian Arabia: *Lithuania:Stephanus rex (talk) 18:37, June 25, 2014 (UTC) **North Poland:Stephanus rex (talk) 18:37, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Milan: *Naples **Naplese North Africa: *Iberia: **Iberian Equitorial Guinea: **Iberian Philippines **Iberian Polynesia: **Iberian Arabia: **Iberian Azores: **Iberian St. Helens: *Russian Empire **East Poland: *Switzerland: *Austria-Hungary: *Serbia: *Romania: *Bulgaria: Oceania *Timor: *Tasmania: Asia *Japan: -Seiga **Japanese Polynesia: **Japanese Korea: **Kamatchka: **Manchuko: *Tibet: *Myanmar: *Siam: *China: *Mongolia: *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Persia: *Ottomans: *Turkmen Federation: Game Game starts with 12 players More mods are needed 1900